


Graduation Party

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2015 Edition) [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Before the show, Fluff, Gen, More of my character analysis, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, light angst if you think about it too much, so don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: My thoughts on what Danny might have lived like before the accident...





	Graduation Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 01/18/2015

**Graduation Party**

Shortly after eighth grade graduation, if anyone in Amity Park would have been asked about Daniel Fenton, the immediate response would have been, "Danny Fenton, huh? Well, he's the kind of kid with a six-string hanging off his shoulder, an 'A' sticking out of his pocket, and a dream whirring away in his heart." Danny was creative, intelligent, resourceful, and talented- everything everyone admired. In eighth grade, he defended students from bullies and tutored those same bullies later. He was well liked by all that he met.

Now we find Danny, later in the summer, hiding from the heat with his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and some sodas. School was scheduled to start up again at the end of the month, and the infamous trio was both excited and anxious. But of the three of them, Danny looked forward to their freshman year the most. He had already talked with the student counselor, selected his AP courses, signed up for clubs, and taken a tour of the school. One of Danny's goals for high school was to graduate valedictorian, like his sister had assured him that she would.

Of course, Danny was also a tad fearful of his future. He had just graduated eighth grade, only to sign himself up for another four years of school, which were going to be even more difficult. Then he had to go to college and get a job, but somewhere in all of that he needed to find a wife. Plus, he had to move out, get a house, pay taxes, have kids! And, while in high school, he had to get good grades to even get into college at all. He needed all 'A's if he was going to succeed in becoming an astronaut. Every choice he made now would impact his future.

He was even more nervous about the students in high school. Wasn't this the age when partying started? Students started drinking, having sex, doing drugs-if they hadn't already, that is! He would still have to get good grades, keep up with all of his classes, and still be a good person! It was a lot of pressure for the newly fourteen-year-old!

Jazz, Danny's older sister, had assured him that it wasn't as hard as it seemed, though. As long as he would keep up with his homework and studying, he should be fine. But that really hadn't allayed his fears.

"Is something wrong, dude?" Tucker asked. A hand flew up to Danny's neck, rubbing it.

"I don't know. I guess, a lot's changing," he shrugged. Sam nodded.

"Hey, did you hear? They are making Zombie-Cyborg 4!" She exclaimed, trying to change to a lighter topic.

"Yeah! I did! It's going to be the best!" Tucker grinned. Her tactic had worked.

"When's it coming out?" Danny questioned and took a sip of his soda.

"I'm not sure, but I'll definitely look!" Sam replied excitedly. A loud 'boom' resonated from the downstairs.

"What's going on down there?" Tucker inquired, glancing to the door. With a sigh, Danny ran a hand through his hair.

"It's my parents latest ghost thing. They're making some kind of portal," he answered. At his last comment, Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes. Sam had a much different reaction.

"A portal? Where to?" She demanded. Danny shrugged helplessly, and the teens took another sip of their sodas.

"We got popcorn the other night. You guys wanna watch a horror movie?" Danny suggested.

"Yes!" Tucker shouted.

"You know it!" Sam cried. Danny chuckled and stood from his place on the floor.

"Activate: Movie procedures," he announced. Tucker laughed, and Sam snorted.

"Okay, Captain Fenton. Will do," she saluted. Danny nodded with a lopsided smile and jogged downstairs to begin microwaving the popcorn. Sam stretched and moved to gather the blankets and pillows. Tucker rubbed his hands together and pulled out his laptop to set up for the movie.

Minutes later, the trio had created a 'home theater.' Blankets and pillows created comfortable seating. A wide spread of sodas, popcorn, and candy bars awaited consumption. Tucker's laptop sat in front of it all, loading the newest horror movie.

The teens took their places, with Danny in the middle, Tucker on the right, and Sam on the left. The popcorn was moved into Danny's lap, and the movie watching began.

Suddenly, a bloodied girl ran from the closet, screaming for help. The silhouettes of two monsters followed closely behind. A claw was slashed across the girl's body, effectively cutting her in half. Blood splattered on to the screen.

Sam snorted, "This is terrible." Tucker nodded.

"I know! The blood just looks like ketchup!" He frowned.

"Personally, I think it's hilarious. Seriously, the girl was watching a horror movie, telling the guy on the TV not to go in the closet, then she heard a noise and went right for the closet! It's ridiculous!" Danny chuckled.

"Who says we should turn it off?" Sam questioned.

"Aye," Tucker replied raising his hand. Danny opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his dad's loud voice.

"KIDS! CAN YOU COME DOWN TO THE LAB PLEASE?!" Danny sighed.

"It looks like we were going to turn it off either way." He leaned forward and pressed the space bar, pausing the movie.

"What do you think they want?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know, but if we stay up here too long my dad will come up. Let's just go," Danny grumbled.

"Wait! We can't go now!" Sam protested.

"Why not?" Danny inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"There's still a full bowl of popcorn!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Yeah! And our sodas? We shouldn't let this food go to waste," Sam added.

"It won't go to waste. We'll go down, see what crazy thing my parents have to show us, and come right back up!" Danny insisted. "Besides, it probably won't even take that long."

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned.

Jack's head appeared in the doorway and interrupted, "Hey, kids! You coming? This will only take a sec, and it'll be really cool!" Danny huffed.

"Fine. I guess-" The teens began to follow Jack down the stairs to the lab.

"What did you want to show us, ?" Tucker inquired.

"The Fenton Ghost Portal! It's not on yet, but we wanted you to be there when we plugged this baby in!" Jack answered, practically jumping up and down with excitement. The group turned at the stairs and entered the kitchen.

Sam didn't hesitate to voice her earlier question, "So where does this portal go?"

Jack just smiled. The group paused at the top of the stairs and looked down into the lab.

"The Ghost Zone."

-{[(•)]}-

**THE END**

-{[(•)]}-

Danny: Hey, guys!

Sam: Yeah, thanks for reading! We really enjoyed this one. The writer really wanted to show you some of Danny's perspective before he received his powers.

Danny: I think you just broke the forth wall!

Sam: You broke it more by talking about it! Crap! Now I'm talking about it!

Government Agents: You're going to have to come with us.

Sam: No!

Danny: Uh, no thank you!

Government Agent: It wasn't an option.

Sam: Okay, well see you next time! *runs*

Danny: Sam! Wait for me! Uh, uh, uh, bye! *runs*

Government Agents: Stop in the name of the law! *chases*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a firm believer that Danny is actually pretty smart and was getting good grades before the events of the show. We've seen that he's capable of getting good grades when he has the time and motivation to put the effort in, and we know that he wanted to be an astronaut before his dreams were ripped apart like his DNA. I really think Danny's poor grades are because of sleep deprivation and no time to study or do homework. We rarely see him relax, and it feels like every time he sits down to eat then there's another ghost attack. We've seen several times where he's late to his 10pm curfew because he was out fighting ghosts - I'm sorry, I just have a lot of feelings about the underlying angst of this show.
> 
> QUESTION OF THE UPDATE: What do you think 8th grade was like for Danny and Co before the events of the series? Were they the same nerdy dorks who did their own thing, were they more in touch with their peers, did they have their own memes??
> 
> P.S.: In order to upload these fanfic transfers, I've literally just been copy-and-pasting them from my Fanfiction.net account, and this is the second time I ended a fic by having Danny and Sam narrating like some kind of post-credits scene or something.


End file.
